The Secret Mission
by Night Fury's Avenger
Summary: When Alexis Holloway goes into work on Friday at the NDA (National Defense Agency), she expects an ordinary day like any other. But what she gets is the assignment of a lifetime: Helping a bunch of robots save the world.


Hi, my name is Alexis Holloway. I am 24 years old with long brown hair and forest green eyes. I am 5"1, and feel I am too short so I always wear high heels to seem taller. Oh, one more thing, I work for the NDA which stands for the National Detective Agency. It's a government agency that handles the cases that the more well known agencies can't handle by themselves.I am one of the youngest detectives in the agency. This is partly because of my skill, and partly because of my background. My parents were both in the NDA before me, so I have been in this kind of lifestyle for my whole life. My dad was even the director of the agency for a while.

Working in the NDA is mostly the same everyday. From day to day things, everything at the NDA is the same; you get up, go to work, go into meetings, possibly save a life, etc... But, one day everything in my life changed. For the better or worse I'm still not sure but here's how it happened.

It's seven in the morning on a Friday and i'm at my desk, like I am every other day, when my phone rings. It was my director calling me to come to the meeting room immediately. Now, no one is called into the meeting room unless there is a big emergency, so I immediately knew something was wrong. So I ran to the meeting room and went inside

When I entered, everyone looked up. I was faced with an army official, my director, and a bunch of other high up people I had never seen before. As I walked inside, I got a good look around. After all, it isn't everyday that you are in the meeting room when you are a normal detective like me.

The room is a big space, with dark grey walls. On one wall there is a large screen, which I noticed had what looked like a message on the larger screen with a map of Washington D.C. on one of the smaller screen surrounding it. In the center of the room there is a large wooden table, with a projector that was casting the picture on the screen in the center. There were black rolly chairs surrounding the table. I noticed that there was an open spot beside one of the army officials.

Eventually my footsteps were close enough to be heard by my director, Chris Jameson. He turned around to face me and smiled.

"Oh, Alexis. You're here. Good, just take the seat next to Colonel Evans." He said walking over and pointing towards a young man that was in an army uniform and was facing the other direction. A few seconds later, the young man he was pointing at turned around and smiled.

Now that he had turned around, I could get a look at him. Colonel Evans appeared to be in his mid 20's. He had light brown hair and baby blue eyes. After staring at him for a whole, and realising I was staring, I snapped out of my thoughts. Then I noticed that he was standing with an amused, almost smug smile on.

Oh my gosh, he knows that I was staring at him. OK all you have your do is make a clever response to play it off.

"Uhhh... Hi?" Wow... I almost face-palmed myself at my 'oh so clever' response.

"Hi. Are you going to take a seat?" He said smirking, while gesturing to the empty chair next to him.

"Y-yes. yes. I will."

"Great." He said with a smile.

After that awkward experience, I took a seat and we began. My director and one of the army people stood up and walked towards the screen. When they turned around the general had a pointer thing in his hand. _When did he get that? Like was it in his pocket, as a like extendable pointer stick. Or maybe it was-_

"Do you understand what you have to do?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and realized that everybody was staring and me expectantly. Oh shoot. I turned beet red and asked hesitantly; "Can you repeat that?"

After I said this an older army person groaned and said in a rough gravely voice "Why are we sending a daydreaming child into this. We have many agents that are more equipped and have already gone through situations like this!" By the end of his rant, he was standing up from his chair and had slammed his hands on the table.

"General Stone, please calm down." Director Jameson exclaimed.

"If I might ask, what situation are you sending me into?"

"Right. What we are sending you into is this."


End file.
